Forgotten Tomorrows
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Summer would end, and fall would begin. For Cadence. ShaneMitchie.


--

**Title: **Forgotten Tomorrows  
**Pairing: **Smitchie (Shane / Mitchie)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Okay, so, Smitchie is totally amazing and I'm obsessed with it and I felt bad about giving Cadence a bad Christmas present. So I'm giving her an early birthday present!

Dedicated to Vrai Amour

--

Mitchie Torres' hand flew across the tabletop, pen furiously meeting paper. She had to get the idea down quickly, before it fled. That had been happening to her much too often; getting ideas and then having them flee as quickly as they came. It was pretty irritating.

Out of no where at all, Mitchie suddenly felt a hand cover her own.

When she felt little tremors in her hand, she realized whose hand covered hers.

"Shane, I'm writing something down," Mitchie said, although she didn't _really _want him to leave.

"Mitch, it's your last day at Camp Rock. Live a little," Shane Gray replied insistently.

"I know, but - "

"You've been sitting in this room for the past two days. I think you can leave now."

"But I - "

"And we all miss you out there in the daylight. I think _Tess _even misses you," Shane grinned.

Mitchie smiled at that. Tess Tyler absolutely hated Mitchie. Well, not so much anymore, but they definitely weren't best friends or anything.

"Shane, it's not that I don't want to see you guys. I've just been flooded by all of these great ideas, and I've had to write them down. But I'm out of ideas now. So I can go out into the real world again," Mitchie smiled, but was still halfway lying.

She still had a swarm of ideas buzzing around in her head...but she did realize that she'd spend entirely too much time in her cabin.

"Hm, well. What are these ideas?" Shane asked mischievously.

Mitchie blushed and handed him her latest idea, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

As Shane's eyes scanned the page, he smile, his hands fingering the college ruled notebook paper.

"This is...amazing," he glanced at Mitchie.

"It's really sappy," she bit her lip.

"No it's not. Don't underestimate this song, because it could be a real hit."

"Yeah?" Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah," Shane nodded, setting down the paper and pulling Mitchie out of her chair.

Mitchie sighed as Shane intertwined their fingers and led her out of the Vibe Cabin.

"I don't want to leave," she mused sadly.

Shane released her hand and wrapped his now free arm around her, pulling her close to him. Mitchie blushed profusely at this small gesture, looking down so that he wouldn't see her pink cheeks.

"Neither do I."

"You _don't_?" Mitchie's head shot up.

Shane laughed; "Don't look so surprised. I've learned so much here at Camp Rock this summer, and I've also met some really amazing people."

"Cool people?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, like there was this one girl that I heard singing my first day here and spent all summer looking for, so yeah. She was pretty awesome," Shane said sarcastically.

Mitchie grinned; "Really? What's her name?"

"Something with an M, I think. Michelle? Mandy?"

"Mandy, yeah, that's it," she giggled.

"Actually, in all seriousness, this girl is the smartest, prettiest, most wonderful person with the single most beautiful voice I've ever heard," Shane replied, his walking ceasing.

"Well, the boy I met here is the sweetest, funniest - "

"Biggest egomaniac you've ever met?" he finished for her.

"No, I was going to say the sweetest, funniest, _cutest _guy in the whole world."

"Mitchie Torres, I do believe we're worse than Nate and Caitlyn."

"Yes, we are."

The two watched as a curly-haired boy and girl with long, dark hair passed them, whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears.

The boy, Nate, said something about "breath-taking" and the girl, Caitlyn, replied with a line about "perfect."

"Man, you girls here really have me and Nate and Jase _whipped_," Shane commented.

Mitchie smiled, watching Jason and Ella pass.

She could hardly believe that this summer had actually happened. That she was _dating _Shane Gray of Connect Three. That she had actually won the Final Jam award over Tess. It was all so...surreal seemed like the best word to describe it.

"Will you do me a favor, Mitch? When you get home?" Shane asked, suddenly serious.

"Anything."

"Just promise me that when you get back home, you won't completely forget about this summer?" he said softly.

Mitchie's eyes widened.

Forget? How could she _forget_ about this summer?

"Shane, this summer is imprinted in my memory. I won't forget about you or Camp Rock or...or anything. So don't worry," Mitchie took her arms and wrapped them around Shane's neck, her fingers playing with his jet black hair.

"A soon as Jase and Nate and I come to Chicago, I swear we'll visit."

"I hope so. Speaking of which, do you think the girls in my school will believe me when I say I'm going out with Shane Gray of Connect Three?" Mitchie asked.

"Probably not. But they'll believe you when you come to school wearing Shane Gray's leather jacket."

Mitchie gaped; "Shane, your jacket is like your trademark! You can't give it to me!"

Suddenly, Shane shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Mitchie's slim frame.

"Okay. Think of it as a long-term borrow."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"Besides," he added, "you wear it much better than I do."

And then, Shane leaned down to kiss her softly, their lips barely touching.

Mitchie felt her lips curve upward in a smile. She always smiled when Shane kissed her; it was just a knee-jerk reaction.

Even though it was absolutely burning up outside in the August heat, Mitchie pulled the jacket tighter around herself.

She could feel sweat droplets in Shane's hair, and his shirt was beginning to stick to his chest...but it looked like he didn't care very much.

The screams of happy laughter and birds chirping and people splashing in lake water resounded, the sounds of summer.

Mitchie could feel and hear and taste and smell summer all around her.

The feel of sweat trickling down her forehead, the sounds of laughter and birds and water, the taste of a bittersweet, goodbye kiss, and the smell of humidity clouding the air.

For a minute, Mitchie almost forgot she was leaving tomorrow.

As they broke apart, both looking equally starry-eyed, the realization that this might have been the last kiss they would share sank it.

"Don't think about it, Mitchie," Shane said softly.

His hands ran softly through her hair.

"Think about right now," he continued.

She nodded and smiled, leaning up to connect their lips together once more.

Right now, Mitchie didn't want to think about leaving or Tess or even about Tess...

She just wanted to think about Shane's lips pressed against her.

--

Hm, well. Hope you liked it, Cadence! (: And everyone else. Though, I'm not quite sure that I like it myself.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
